Quand sombre le coeur d'un pirate
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur Jack. Il essaie tant d'être 'Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow' que parfois il oublie qui il est. Il oublie qu'il a un coeur capable d'aimer également...
1. Une sombre odeur de fumée

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la neuviève nuit du FOF, sur le thème "cigarette" à écrire en une heure. Pour de plus amples renseignements concernant le FOF ou les nuits, n'hésitez pas à demander.

* * *

**Pairing: Jack Sparrow**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est au créateur de "Pirates des Caraïbes" dont j'ignore le nom**

* * *

**Résumé**

Une nuit de fête, il se retrouve seul dans une taverne. Seul face à cette cigarette qui lui enlèvera son sourire...

* * *

**Une sombre odeur de fumée**

Il était un peu plus de quatre heures du matin. Dans la taverne, il ne restait que quelques hommes, des pirates pour la plupart, de ceux qu'on ne préférait pas fréquenter. Il n'y avait pas de rire pour animer l'ambiance ni même de bruits de conversation pour briser l'atmosphère glaciale. Il n'y avait que des âmes esseulées, éparpillées un peu partout, qui se torturaient encore un peu plus de leurs sombres pensées. Ils baignaient dans les effluves de l'alcool, tous presque ivres, et dans l'odeur étouffante que créait la fumée des cigarettes.

Assis à une table en retrait, les jambes étirées sur la table, la tête renversée contre le mur de bois et un bras replié contre son ventre, le Capitaine Jack Sparrow porta à ses lèvres sa cigarette. Chaque bouffée qu'il prenait lui rappelait avec plus d'insistance ses échecs. Une fois encore, il avait perdu la Perle Noire. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il laissait danser la fumée dans sa gorge. Quel genre de Capitaine était-il s'il ne pouvait même pas garder son bateau en sécurité?

Le joins quitta ses lèvres et il vint l'appuyer contre le bord du cendrier. Trois coups frappés laissèrent tomber les cendres encore accrochées. Une fois de plus, il le ramena à ses lèvres.

C'était le jour du mariage aujourd'hui. Celui où Will Turner et Elizabeth Swan s'étaient promis un à l'autre. Jack y avait assisté, y avait été témoin même, mais ça n'avait été que pour se rappeler qu'il avait perdu toute chance de la conquérir désormais. C'était étrange, il ne s'était jamais attaché à une femme par le passé, mais leurs aventures communes lui avaient fait entrevoir un futur possible. Elizabeth l'avait charmé. Peut-être aurait-ce été la femme qu'il lui aurait fallut, mais elle appartenait à Will. Alors, il se cachait, derrière sarcasmes et âneries. Sa vie amoureuse était un échec, Jack Sparrow n'avait jamais sut trouver son bonheur. Il était un cœur esseulé, presque durcit de ne pas être aimé.

Son souffle laissa la fumée s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Devant lui, elle tournait, blanche teintée de grise, montant rejoindre le plafond et disparaître dans le néant.

Même sa gloire n'était pas acquise. Ses exploits étaient faux, tous habillement tissés par le mensonge et l'ignorance. Quand il y repensait, il n'en tirait aucune fierté. Jack n'était au final qu'une horrible fripouille. Lâche, menteur, manipulateur, peureux. Un portrait flatteur en somme. Un portrait qui expliquait ses échecs en amour et en tant que Capitaine de la Perle Noire.

Jack reposa sa cigarette presqu'achevée dans le cendrier et se leva. Il ne se donna pas la peine de repousser sa chaise, laissant cette chance à celui qui ferait le ménage, et traversa la salle, titubant, mais gardant la tête haute. Personne ne prêtait attention à lui, pas même le barman, ennuyé et presqu'endormit sur son comptoir. Ce soir-là, Jack Sparrow quitta la taverne le cœur en pièce, se promettant qu'au matin, il aurait retrouvé le sourire et oublié cette sombre introspection personnelle qu'avait fait naître une mauvaise cigarette….

* * *

_Laissez une review et le mérite du sourire retrouvé de Jack vous sera attribué..._


	2. Contempler l'abîme de tes yeux

_Cette histoire fut écrite dans le cadre de la onzième nuit du FOF, pour le thème « eau» à traiter en une heure. Si vous désirez plus d'informations sur les nuits ou le FOF ou si vous désirez nous rejoindre, n'hésitez pas à demander. Je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre et les liens sont sur mon profil. Vous trouverez également sur ce dernier le lien des réponses aux reviews anonymes, auxquelles je réponds via mon blogue. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Merci à **Aidegaxto** pour m'avoir aider à trouver le titre de cet OS et pour ne pas m'avoir abandonner au cours de la nuit! _

* * *

**Résumé**

Alors qu'une tempête menace de s'emparer de son navire, Jack Sparrow ne peut détacher ses yeux d'Elizabeth...

* * *

**Contempler l'abîme de tes yeux**

La première vague qui frappa la coque du bateau était douce. Aussi douce que semblait l'être cette femme qui dansait sous ses yeux. Dansait? Non, elle tournoyait certes, mais elle tenait une épée entre ses mains. Engagée dans une lutte impitoyable avec deux autres de ses compagnons de voyage. Il laissa son dos cogner contre la balustrade alors que l'écho d'une seconde vague atteignit ses oreilles et mêla au cliquetis métallique des épées qui s'entrechoquaient. Un regard vers le ciel lui affirma qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à se retrouver au cœur de la tempête. Et il savait que l'état de la Perle Noire allait les perdre. Ils avaient subit trop de dommages qu'ils n'étaient pas parvenus à réparer au cours des derniers jours.

Jetant un œil à la barre, Jack Sparrow ramena rapidement son regard sur la jeune femme qui se penchait pour éviter une attaque devant lui. Il n'était pas capable de regarder vers la mer où pourtant les vagues se faisaient de plus en plus violentes. Elle était douce, mais ce n'était que des apparences. Les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient rebellement sur son visage confirmaient le côté sauvage et la férocité qui dormait à l'intérieur d'elle. Plus il la regardait, plus il se disait qu'elle était comme la mer. Si belle la plupart du temps, mais si terrible lors des tempêtes.

Il la regardait toujours lorsque le vent, violent, commença à faire tanguer la Perle Noire, amenant avec lui le premier grondement du tonnerre. L'envie soudaine de la prendre dans ses bras traversa son esprit. Mais jamais il n'oserait. Il était le Capitaine Jack Sparrow, réputé pour ses aventures et ses prouesses exceptionnelles, celui qui attirait et séduisait les femmes. Elizabeth Swan, jamais il ne pourrait l'attirer. Elle n'était pas inoffensive, elle savait se défendre et attaquer. Et dans ses yeux, il pouvait lire tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Will Turner. Will… Son ami. Son unique ami à vrai dire. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, il tenait à lui. Et jamais il ne mettrait en jeu ce lien qui se construisait entre eux pour une attirance envers Elizabeth.

Le bateau tanguait de plus en plus. L'eau commençait à s'infiltrer sur le pont. Le mat principal et de nombreux cordages avaient déjà été arrachés et d'autres encore menaçaient de bientôt rendre l'âme. Les hommes courraient désormais sur le pont, hurlaient, en pleine crise de panique. Ils attendaient ses ordres. Ils étaient confrontés à son silence. Jack ne donnerait aucun ordre. Il garderait le dos appuyé contre la balustrade jusqu'à la fin et, tranquillement, malgré l'agitation qui régnait, il garderait les yeux fixés sur Elizabeth. Il voulait qu'elle soit la dernière image qu'il ait de ne ce monde. Il était le Capitaine de la Perle Noire et si son bateau devait couler, alors il coulerait avec lui…

* * *

_Un peu dramatique, certes, mais je n'en ai pas trop fait au cours de cette nuit, alors on me pardonne? :D _


	3. Le rhum et moi

_Cet OS fut écrit dans le cadre de la treizième nuit du FOF, sous le thème « alcool» à écrire en une heure. Si vous désirez plus d'informations sur le jeu ou sur le FOF en lui-même, n'hésitez pas à demander! Autrement, vous pouvez trouver les liens sur mon profil._

* * *

**Pairing : Jack/Elizabeth**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas….**

* * *

**Résumé**

L'homme et l'alcool ont un lien spécial. Sparrow et le rhum ont un lien spécial.

* * *

**Le rhum et moi**

_-Mais vous êtes le Capitaine Jack Sparrow! Vous avez disparut sous les yeux de sept agents de la compagnie des Indes orientales; vous avez saccagé le port de Nassau sans tirer un seul coup de feu. Êtes-vous le pirate dont j'ai entendu parler ou pas?_

Je ne pu que la fixer, stoïque. Comment avais-je pu avoir la malchance de me retrouver coincé sur cette île avec elle? Une femme… Fouineuse et envahissante. Si au moins je pouvais l'utiliser pour mon plaisir, je n'aurais pas à subir cet interrogatoire honteux. Mais celle-là, celle-là elle n'était qu'une source d'ennuies.

_-Comment avez-vous fait la dernière fois?_

J'hésitai un instant, la poussant un peu pour la dépasser. Bornée, elle se replaça devant moi, attendant ma réponse. Ses yeux bruns inquisiteurs et se menton qui pointait vers moi avec défi eurent raison de moi. Il fallait que je la fasse taire, même si cela signifiait me couvrir de honte.

* * *

Cette conversation résonnait encore dans ma tête lorsque j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain matin, intrigué par l'odeur de fumée. Je bondis sur mes pieds et le tableau qui s'offrit à moi me laissa stupéfait. Mes yeux s'agrandirent, ronds comme des soucoupes, et ma bouche s'agença parfaitement à eux, formant un demi « o », lorsque j'entendis le bruit d'explosion. Ma vie qui s'envolait en fumée. Ma raison de vivre qui avait été négligemment jetée sur le sable en guise de combustible. J'eu l'impression que mon cœur s'arrêtait de battre et que ma vie défilait devant moi. Les souvenirs de la veille au soir et ceux de mon premier passage sur l'île entraient en collision dans mon crâne. Le rhum, mon meilleur ami, qui m'avait aidé à passer les moments difficiles.

Et mes yeux rencontrèrent sa silhouette, accroupie à côté de l'un des tonneaux pour échapper à l'explosion. Ma panique ce fit plus forte et une fois encore, je maudis le destin de m'avoir condamné à cette île avec une femme. Avec cette femme. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre la relation que l'homme avait avec l'alcool. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir le soulagement que procurait le liquide lorsqu'il laissait sa brûlure en glissant dans notre gorge. Et ce goût délicieux, plus fort que l'arôme de n'importe quelle femme, nous enivrait à nous en faire oublier nos vies pathétiques- à me faire oublier que l'histoire fabuleuse du Capitaine Jack Sparrow n'était en fait que des fabulations habilement tissées par quelques commères- et nous donnait le droit, quelques instants, de nous apitoyer sans honte sur notre sort ou de nous sentir important.

Quand je m'avança vers elle, sortant mon pistolet de mon chandail sous le coup de l'énervement, j'avais bien l'intention de tirer sur elle. Parce qu'elle m'avait privée de la source qui me faisait sentir heureux. Mais le sort me retient, et je me retrouvai assis sur la plage, vide et grinçant des dents.

* * *

_Rhum à volonté pour les reviewers!_


	4. La peur dans les regards

_Écrit par la nuit du FOF de janvier 2012, en une heure, sous le thème 'drapeau'. Pour davantage d'informations concernant les nuits, n'hésitez pas à demander. Autrement, le lien est sur mon profil…_

* * *

**Pairing : **Jack

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient

* * *

**Résumé**

Il y a des symboles qui en dissent long. Celui de la _Perle Noire _en est un…

* * *

**La peur dans leurs regards**

Jour après jour, il flottait au vent, noir et effrayant. Lorsque les autres marins croisaient sa route, personne n'osait s'approcher de trop près. Tout le monde connaissait la réputation du navire qui portait cet étendard. Tout le monde connaissait la malédiction qui hantait ses passagers. _La Perle Noire_ hantait les mers depuis si longtemps, affichant avec fierté ses couleurs.

Jack Sparrow sourit du pont alors qu'il se tenait accroché aux cordages. Il sentait la mer, enfin. Il était propriétaire du navire, enfin. La vie lui souriait et les autres avaient peur de lui- de sa _Père Noire_.

Il ne lui manquait plus que la fille et il aurait tout ce que pourrait demander un Capitaine…

* * *

_Laissez une review et Jack vous accepetera peut-être parmi son équipage..._


	5. L'alcool met dans tous ces états

_Écrit pour les défis 'amnésie, mort d'un personnage, alcoolisme et épuisment' sur bingo_fr. Un délire sorti de je ne sais où qui, même si le résultat n'est pas celui que j'attendais sur papier, m'a bien amusé lorsque je l'ai imaginé! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Pairing: Jack/Will_

_Rating: K+_

_Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient_

* * *

**L'alcool met dans tous ses états**

Tout le monde connaissait soon nom. Tout le monde avait également eu vent de ses exploits. Tout le monde savait aussi ce dont il en retournait réellemenet. Il était probablement le seul à encore le nier et ce, malgré toutes les preuves qui vacillaient dangereusement sous son nez: Jack Sparrow était un alcoolique.

Assis dans son bureau malgré l'heure tardive, le Dr. Will Turner terminait de remplir le dossier à la simple lueur d'une lampe. Le dernier mot écrit, il se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, soupirant. Ses lunettes quittèrent son visage pour être déposées sur le bureau. il aurait dut prévoir qu'une telle tragédie finirait par survenir. Il n'aurait jamais dut échouer dans la protection de l'un de ses patients... Maintenant, il devrait faire face au collège des médecins, et espérer qu'on ne l'irradie pas de l'Ordre. En même temps, pour une telle erreur, il ne serait pas surpris qu'on le fasse.

Jack Sparrow était un alcoolique, mais il était loin d'être un alcoolique comme les autres, comme ceux qui habitaient le même aile que lui. Non, il ne devenait pas affable et dépressif lorsque l'alcool coulait dans ses veines. Il ne devenait pas non plus violent, émotif ou surexcité. Non, un Jack soul, c'était un Jack qui devenait quelqu'un d'autre. Dès la troisième bouteille, il oubliait qui il était. Il oubliait son histoire, son passé et ses problèmes. Il oubliait même la femme qu'il avait perdu quelques mois plutôt et l'enfant qui vacillait encore entre la vie et la mort dans une autre aile de ce même hôpital, plongé dans un profond coma. L'alcool rendait presque Jack amnésique. Presque seulement...

Chaque fois, c'était comme s'il devenait quelqu'un d'autre. Comme s'il y avait, au fond de lui, une autre âme qui vivait. Jack Sparrow le fonctionnaire, devenait Jack Sparrow le Capitaine de la Perle Noire. Emporté par ses délires, il s'imaginait toujours des histoires abracadabrantes, où il était un pirate, héros de multiples exploits.

Personnage ne l'avait jamais arrêté. Même Will fermait les yeux sur les bouteilles qu'il ingurgitait alors qu'il était pourtant présent dans son hôpital pour une désintoxication. Ces histoires rocambolesques étaient un divertissement que le personnel hospitalier acceptait avec plaisir. Ces moments où ils se croyaient assaillis par des ennemis, par le Capitaine Barbossa le plus souvent- combien de fois avait-il déambulé dans les couloirs en hurlant qu'il lui avait_ encore!_ volé la Perle?- était probablement un spectacle que personne- patients y compris- ne voulaient rater.

Une épée de plastique à la main, Jack sautillait dans les couloirs, grimpant tant tôt sur un lit, tant tôt sur un bureau, hurlant des paroles que personne ne comprenait, probablement des réponses aux répliques de son ennemi imaginaire. Il fendait l'air de son épée, parant des coups et en administrant à son tour. Parfois, il prenait une cible réelle, s'amusant d'elle, mais personne ne bronchait, convaincu qu'il ne pourrait rien arriver de dangereux.

Ça pouvait durer des heures. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'épuise, qu'il ne soit plus capable de combattre, et qu'il s'effondre sur le sol, incapable de faire un pas de plus. Il gémissait pendant quelques temps, clamant qu'il avait été vaincu, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ait raison de lui, et que ses yeux se ferment pour l'emporter dans les bras de Morphée. Il ne restait plus aux préposés qu'à le transporter dans son lit et à attendre avec impatience le prochain épisode de ses aventures.

Un divertissement illégal qui avait probablement fait son temps. Will se haïssait de ne pas y avoir mis un terme plutôt, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais qui aurait pu le prévoir? Qui aurait pu penser que Jack, dans un de ses délires, viendraient qu'à perdre les pédales au point de devenir incontrôlable? Ce n'était plus qu'un jeu pour lui, c'était devenu un combat réel. Lorsqu'il avait laissé le Capitaine prendre contrôle de son être ce matin-là, ce n'était pas son habituelle épée de plastique qu'il tenait à la main, mais plutôt le couteau qu'on lui avait donné avec son déjeuner. Il avait fallu un moment avant qu'une infirmière sans aperçoive, mais il était déjà trop tard pour lui enlever. Jack avait poignardé un pauvre patient innocent, persuadé qu'il était la nouvelle incarnation de Barbossa.

La panique s'était levée dans l'aile où il résidait, personne ne voulant plus s'approcher de Jack. Un véritable chaos avait régné toute la journée, obligeant Will à administrer plus de calmant que jamais. Maintenant que tout le monde dormait, il ne savait plus que faire. Peut-être devrait-il simplement démissionner. Peut-être que s'il avait laissé les choses dégénérer autant, c'était parce qu'il n'avait plus sa place dans le monde de la médecine. En soupirant une nouvelle fois, il quitta son bureau, se demandant ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire d'un alcoolique comme Jack Sparrow...


End file.
